


Coffee Talk

by turnpikeghost (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/turnpikeghost
Summary: In which you work at a coffee shop in the middle of a college town and Minseok is a regular customer. Flirting happens, fucking ensues.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Coffee Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is shameless and i'll say it now. does anyone even read these anymore? no? i don't care i'm writing it anyways.  
> basically this is me trying to get out of my writer's block because i'm hardstuck on my longer ksoo fic.  
> anyways.  
> unbeta'd because i have no friends.  
> enjoy!

The way his glasses seemed dead set on falling down the bridge of his nose every time he looked down was absolutely adorable- actually, everything about him was, but you liked to find something new to focus on every time he came in to visit.   
  
You worked at a fairly new coffee shop right in the middle of your college campus. Because of your class schedule, the shop had you working different hours most days, but your night shifts were your favorite- the overall vibe seemed to shift past 6pm. The cafe was much quieter during the nights, your main customers being students seeking a much-needed caffeine boost to get through studying for exams. You loved the quiet of the night shifts for all these reasons, but especially because it was late in the evening that he came to visit.   
  
His name was Minseok and he was incredibly charming- and that was the extent of what you knew about him. How exactly could you get close to someone when the only thing you ever talked about with them was their latte order? Despite this, you still couldn’t get over your silly crush on him, catching yourself not-so-subtly staring at him most of the time when you had a break.   
  
It wasn’t until a day you were feeling especially daring that he initiated a conversation with you. After taking his usual order, you wrote his name on his cup, drawing a little heart where the dot in the “i” should be and adding a little doodle next to it. After finishing his drink and calling out his name for him to pick up the cup, Minseok let out a small giggle, and you swore you could see a little blush grow on his cheek, even in the dim lighting.   
  
“Hey… what are you doing tonight?” he asked you suddenly, hiding his nervous smile behind his cup of coffee. You blinked. Was he asking you out?   
  
“Um, probably nothing,” you mumbled, choosing to leave out the fact that you honestly planned on eating an entire pint of ice cream by yourself in your pajamas after work, “why do you ask?”   
  
“If you want to, maybe we could, like, go do something? Like, maybe dinner? I’d suggest coffee but I think that’d be a little silly,” he joked, and you chuckled, nodding in response.   
  
“Dinner sounds great,” you agreed with a smile, and he grinned back excitedly- you decided today your favorite thing about him was his smile. The front door jingled, signalling that you had another customer, and you excused yourself. He beamed, obviously pleased with himself, and he went to sit back down at his usual seat, pulling out a textbook and getting to work.   
  
You couldn’t wait for your shift to be over.   
  
_____   
  
Finally,  _ finally _ , your last customer left, and you began closing the shop, turning off all of the machines and cleaning the necessary parts as Minseok packed up his belongings. You watched him from the corner of your eye as you worked- his cute figure made it incredibly difficult to concentrate on properly doing your job. After you finished wiping down all of the tables, you called out to him.   
  
“Ready to go?” you asked him, hoping you didn’t sound as nervous as you felt. He perked up instantly, his cute grin taking over his handsome face.   
  
“For sure!” he said cheerfully, grabbing his bag.    
  
“I’ve just gotta turn off the lights and then I’ll be done,” you tell him before stepping into the back room.   
  
After you dimmed the lights, the warm glow of the street lamps outside were the only way of seeing around the room. You headed for the front door with your keys in your hand, getting ready to lock up. Minseok was waiting for you near the front, his eyes never leaving your figure.   
  
“You’re really gorgeous, you know,” he breathed, and you blushed furiously, seriously grateful the lack of light hid how much his words affected you. “It’s not fair. I told myself I’d wait until after dinner to do this, but I really don’t think I can wait.”    
  
Before you could ask him what he meant, he stepped towards you, one hand on your waist, pulling you near him. He was so close you could feel his breath on your lips, and you didn’t dare back away when his other hand found its way into your hair, gently tugging as he kissed you softly.    
  
You stood still for a few moments, entirely too shocked to kiss him back as your brain tried to process what was happening. Minseok tightened his fist in your hair, sending shocks down your spine and you gasped, finally fully comprehending the situation. Your shaky hands reached up, one finding his cheek and the other resting on the back of his head. If you weren’t still so surprised you’d definitely be thinking about how damn  _ soft  _ his hair was. Everything about him was just so soft.    
  
Especially his lips, which were working magic against yours.    
  
He bit your lower lip gently, asking for entrance, and you happily obliged him, parting your lips and moaning softly when his tongue met yours. You honestly would’ve been satisfied just making out with him until the end of time, but Minseok had other ideas. 

“Lock the doors,” he told you after pulling away, and you gasped for air for a few moments before nodding rapidly, trying to clear your head. You stepped towards the doors and inserted the keys, locking the door with a soft  _ click.  _

Immediately afterwards his hands were all over you again, and this time his kisses were rougher, more demanding. He wasn’t wasting any more time. He firmly grabbed you by the waist, pulling you flush against him. As his lips met yours once more, you could feel his moans against your skin, the sensation driving you wild.    
  
Slowly his kisses made their way from your lips to your neck, and he bit and sucked on the skin there enough that you were sure he was leaving marks- not that you really cared at all. In fact, it wasn’t enough.    
  
“More,” you whispered, and you could feel his lips pull into a smirk against your skin and he hummed.    
  
“More what?” he teased, leaving a few more soft kisses against your neck. You tugged more roughly on his hair, frustration quickly taking over your thoughts.   
  
“Minseok, I know I’m not the only one needing this right now,” one of your hands slowly made its way down his body, teasing at the hem of his shirt before you rested your palm on his bulge through his jeans. He gasped and hid his face in your shoulder, and you smirked a bit. How cute. You pulled away from him a bit, just enough to tug on his shirt once more, and he got the hint soon enough, pulling the garment off of himself in one fluid motion.   
  
Even with the dim lighting, you could tell he had an incredible body, and you hoped your eyes adjusted to the dark soon so you could see even more of it. Obviously he knew he was an attractive man, you could tell that by the way he chuckled as you gawked at him.    
  
“Like something you see?” he asked you, and you sighed, running your fingers down his torso. His soft skin felt amazing, and the way his breathing intensified the lower your hands went had you realizing he wanted this just as much as you did.    
  
“Enough,” he finally said, and both of his hands lowered to your hips, picking you up almost effortlessly. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he walked the two of you back to the counter, kissing you passionately the whole way. When he set you down on the cool surface you moved your hips slightly, grinding against him.    
  
Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly went to work, unbuttoning your shirt with skilled fingers before tugging the fabric off of your shoulders and onto the floor. Instantly his lips were on your chest, his tongue trailing down as he unclasped your bra. He slowly pulled the straps down, revealing your breasts. The cool air against your bare skin made you shudder, and he seemed more than happy to warm you up.   
  
“So fucking beautiful,” he breathed, hands reaching up to play with your breasts as he kissed and sucked on your bottom lip. It was entirely too much for you, yet at the same time you wanted -no,  _ needed _ \- more of him. Again you moved your hips against him, and you were surprised to feel how hard he was against you. He groaned, and thrusted back, and in your position all you could do was take it.   
  
Which was exactly what you wanted to do.   
  
“Fuck me,” you whispered, and he lifted his head to meet you in the eyes.    
  
“You sure?” he asked, his breathing heavy.   
  
“I’m positive,” you assured him, running your fingers through his soft hair with admiration. “Fuck me so hard I forget my own name.”   
  
He grinned. “I can do that,” he promised, and then he was on you again, his kisses going even further down your body, from your chest, to your stomach, to just above the waist of your jeans. He pressed one more firm kiss to your body before pulling away, unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them down along with your panties in one fluid motion. You spread your legs slightly so he could get a better view, and he groaned at the sight.    
  
“Fuck, baby, you’re perfect,” he practically purred, hands reaching up to massage your thighs as he pulled them apart even more, “I want to ruin you.”

Good God, he was amazing.   
  
Slowly, slowly one of his hands trailed up between your thighs, and instantly he was met with how wet you were for him. You gasped at the sensation and he circled his fingers around your clit, smearing your fluids on his hand in the process. He withdrew his hand entirely too soon, and you were about to whine at him for more when he brought his fingers up to your mouth, prodding at your lips. 

"Clean me up," he instructed you, and you did so willingly, opening your mouth wide for him. He pressed his fingers against your tongue and you closed your lips around them, sucking softly while staring at him.

"Fuck," he whispered, "we've gotta do this again sometime, because I need to feel your lips wrapped around my cock but I don't think I have the patience to wait that long for your pussy tonight." 

  
You groaned at his words, whining softly as he slowly pulled his fingers away from your mouth. You watched with wide eyes as he undid his belt and you reached forward to help him, and he chuckled, leaning back and allowing you to unbutton his jeans and tug them down. You didn’t even have the mind to be ashamed at how eager you were, you just wanted him now.    
  
When his cock was finally free in front of you, you swear you felt your eyes bulge out of your head a little. He really was perfect in every sense of the word, hot and throbbing and even without words you could tell he was just as desperate for this as you were. You looked back up at his face again, his pretty pink lips swollen from your makeout session, and your lips curled into a grin. You reached up and tangled your fingers into his hair, pulling him down for another kiss.    
  
Every time your lips met his, it felt like electricity running through your veins, and  _ God _ you wanted to feel nothing but this for the rest of your life.    
  
That is, until you felt the tip of his dick press against your pussy.   
  
Oh.   
  
“Oh,” you both gasped simultaneously. He was so, so thick. The stretch as he pushed in was intense and you loved every second of it- every second of being absolutely full of  _ Minseok.  _ Your eyes fluttered open -you hadn’t even noticed when you shut them- and you saw Minseok, already staring at you. His expression was perfect, lips parted slightly and eyes clouded over with pleasure.    
  
“So damn  _ tight,”  _ he hissed, punctuating his statement by pushing in further, and you whined, instinctively clenching down on him even more. “I love it. God, it was like your pussy was made to take my cock.” You moved your hips, coaxing him in further, and he groaned, his voice sounding purely filthy and finally, finally he was fully inside you, his hips flush against yours.    
  
It was so, so good and you almost felt like crying tears of joy when he started to move, beginning with shallow thrusts as he held you, one hand on your hip and the other caressing your face softly as he kissed you all over.    
  
“So pretty, so tight, so wet, so perfect,” he chanted, and his praise brought a blush to your cheeks. He was entirely too good at this.    
  
He finally picked up his pace when you began to move your hips to match his thrusts, and there was no way for you to prepare yourself when he adjusted himself and his thick cock hit  _ that  _ spot deep inside you.    
  
What started as a gasp from your lips turned into a deep, guttural moan and his head snapped up instantly.    
  
“Yeah, baby? Right there?” he asked, and with a particularly sharp thrust directed towards the same spot you whimpered, back arching off of the counter.  _ Yeah. Right there.  _   
  
The pleasure was surreal, and you found yourself unable to hold in your moans as he fucked into you faster, his pace and rhythm driving you insane. His hand dug into your hip so hard you were sure you’d have bruises, and honestly you looked forward to the marks. Proof this wasn’t all just some fantastic fever dream.    
  
As he continued, your vocabulary drastically devolved, the only words you were capable of muttering were  _ more, please,  _ and  _ Minseok  _ as he fucked you, his hips faltering and you could tell he was close. You were, too.   
  
“I need to cum,” he moaned next to your ear, his voice desperate, “where do you want me to-”   
  
“Inside,” you cut him off, and he froze inside you, turning his head to stare at you with wide eyes.    
  
“You sure?” he asked, and you giggled at how shocked he was.    
  
“I’m on the pill. I’m positive, Minseok, I want to feel you cum inside me,” you told him, and he groaned in response, picking his pace back up again suddenly and you gasped at the sensation.    
  
“So good for me,” he whispered, and as he fucked you, one of his hands trailed down between the two of you and he began to rub your clit, gentle but firm, and you shrieked, pleasure building up entirely too quickly.   
  
“Cum with me,” he practically begged, and you nodded quickly, feeling your orgasm slowly taking over your body.   
  
The warmth from your core rapidly spread to the rest of your body, and when his hips began to falter his fingers sped up on your clit, and you both came at the same time- his hips stilled deep inside of you, and you tightened around his throbbing cock, your insides pulsing rhythmically as he spilled his cum inside you.    
  
Holy fuck.   
  
It took you entirely too long to come back down from what could definitely be considered your Best Orgasm Ever, and when you finally could lift your head from the cool counter, you saw Minseok pulling out of you slowly, obviously just as spent as you were. When you finally found your voice again, you couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped from your throat. He glanced up at you, surprised.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Huh? Oh. Nothing- that was just really fucking good,” you admitted, and your honesty had him beaming. He stood up on wobbly legs, feeling around in the dark for his pants. He began to dress himself and you sat up slowly, wincing as you felt his cum seep out of you.    
  
“Hey, whoa, slow down,” he said quickly, at your side in an instant, “let me clean you up.”    
  
Such a gentleman. He walked around to the other side of the counter, finding a clean rag and wetting it over the sink. He headed back to you and began to gently wipe at your thighs, cleaning you up attentively.    
  
“You were so good for me,” he praised, and his words made you blush. You slapped at his shoulder softly, and he laughed. “I’m serious, that was fantastic.” He helped you sit up and found your clothes, dressing you and giving you a quick peck on the forehead before hopping up on the counter next to you. His hand found yours and your fingers intertwined instantly, and it felt right, like you’d known each other for years.   
  
“So, are we still on for dinner?” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments? please let me know what you think! i love feedback!


End file.
